Deseos Reprimidos
by LunaHHr
Summary: Él sabía perfectamente quién le llamaba y para qué. Ambos sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal pero, ¿cómo paraban si estando juntos era cuando más felices estaban? ¿Qué importaba lo que dijera el mundo acerca de ellos? ¿Qué, por Merlín, importaban los otros si cuando la miraba a los ojos se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo? ¿Y qué si ambos tenían parejas? Sólo importaba ella.


Disclaimer: Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: J.K Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Esta historia se ha hecho por puro placer sin ningún fin en especial. _Harry Potter_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), sólo juego un poco con ellos.

 _Disfruten la historia como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

Deseos Reprimidos

 _Capítulo Único_

El teléfono sonó.

Alzó la mirada para ver ese aparato muggle que lo habían obligado a adquirir. Al principio, para temas más inocentes, para asuntos relacionados al trabajo y urgencias familiares. Ahora... Ahora era diferente.

Sabía quién llamaba.

Sonó el teléfono otra vez. Insistente.

Imposible ignorarlo.

Sintió su antebrazo pesado y en su mano un hormigueo.

Culpa. Y ganas de tomar de una vez por todas ese maldito aparato.

La culpa le invadía el cuerpo.

Trató de ignorar los timbres ensordecedores. Pareciera que cada vez se hacían más altos y largos, más insistentes, más urgentes.

No pudo evitarlo más.

— ¿Jefe de Aurores, en qué puedo ayudarle? —dijo con voz firme y autómata, fingiendo estar muy ocupado en otros asuntos.

—Ven a verme.

Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. Miles de imágenes volaron a su cabeza al escuchar esas simples palabras. Si _ella_ quería que la visitara, sabía perfectamente lo que harían. Todo había comenzado por accidente. Un día donde ninguno de sus parejas estaba ahí para ellos. Ella estaba demasiado sola y él como siempre acudió a ella para consejos del trabajo. Porque _ella_ era brillante, siempre lo había sido.

—No sé si pueda—dijo casi en un susurro, cerrando los ojos mientras se reprendía por sonar tan débil—Hay demasiado papeleo por hacer aquí y...

—Para eso tienes una secretaria—le recriminó molesta y Harry no pudo evitar imaginarla haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Sonrió. Y sabía que iría desde el primer timbrazo escuchó del teléfono. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada durante unos segundos.

—Te necesito.

 _Por Merlín_ , pensó Harry.

¿Acaso ella quería volverlo loco? Mejor dicho, ¿ella se había vuelto _loca_?

Los encuentros se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, más desesperados, más ansiosos. Cada vez eran menos cuidadosos.

Tenía la mente en _su_ recámara la mayor parte del día. Lo estaba enfermando, volviéndolo adicto. ¿Algún día iban a poder parar esa locura? Y es que, en esos momentos de felicidad absolutamente nada malo pasaba por sus mentes, sólo los planes, estrategias y excusas que se inventaban para verse a escondidas sin que nadie sospechara.

Pero realmente, ¿quién sospecharía de ellos? ¿De él? ¡¿De _ella_?! La mera idea de sugerir aquella idea era absurdo, inverosímil... ¡Estúpido!

Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y así mismo con el teléfono muggle.

¿Qué pensarían sus hijos si se enteraran? No querían ver sus caras decepcionadas, ¡sus parejas! ¡El mundo mágico entero colapsaría!

Aunque, según ella, eso jamás tendría que suceder. Lo que hacían no estaba mal si nadie se enteraba, era cuestión de perspectiva.

¡Qué retorcida y brillante mente!

Sonaba tan Slytherin cuando decía todo eso. Tan sensual las formas que tenía de convencerlo.

¿Y de qué hablas? lo regañó una vocecita en su cabeza, ¡Fuiste tú el que la orilló a caer en todo este lío en primer lugar! ¡Fuiste tú con tu estúpido: " _Jamás nos hemos besado, ¿eh_?!" _"¿Qué es un beso entre mejores amigos? Ni siquiera nos sentimos atraídos_ " seguía diciéndole esa vocecita burlona en su cabeza.

Sí, él había empezado todo.

Lo que había empezado como un beso curioso, un beso para experimentar y para luego sentirse enfermos porque eran casi como hermanos.

El problema fue que no se sintieron de ese modo. Descubrieron sensaciones que nunca creyeron que podían tener, hambre de más y no pudieron parar hasta que lo hicieron.

Hicieron el amor en la sala de la casa de ella. Y luego en su oficina, en la de ella. En cualquier lugar que tuvieran libre y sin miradas curiosas. Estar con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Nunca creyó poder sentirse tan varonil, tan deseado, tan poderoso y amado. De alguna manera habían descubierto que eran el escape a todo lo malo que les pasaba. Estar juntos era un respiro que ambos necesitaban con urgencia.

Era como ir un día entero al spa, tomar una taza de té o de café. Era como fumarse un buen puro o el mejor vino tinto. La sensación que recaía en sus cuerpos era indescriptible. Harry sabía perfectamente que eso le traería problemas, sabía las consecuencias y lo mejor o quizá lo peor del asunto era que no le importaba. Menos en situaciones como en las que se encontraba en ese momento. Ginny fuera del país siendo corresponsal de unos partidos importantes, James muy ocupado en Hogwarts, Albus haciendo de las suyas con Scorpius y Lily tratando de seguirles el paso a sus hermanos. Estaba tan solo. En cambio, la cosa no mejoraba cuando a ella la veía diario en el trabajo, iban almorzar juntos, tenían las mismas juntas importantes y casi los mismos problemas en casa.

¿A quién engañaba? Fuera de sus hijos, la única persona que le brindaba paz, placer y felicidad era _ella_. ¿Por qué se lo pensaba tanto?

Se levantó de su lugar y con un movimiento de su varita todos los papeles se acomodaron en una carpeta y se guardaron en su librero.

—Realmente tengo muchos pendientes—le dijo con voz suave mientras se percataba que todas sus cosas estuvieran en su lugar, algo que le había copiado a _ella._ —No creo poder ir—mintió, ya que se estaba muriendo de ganas porque ella le insistiera un poco más. Le encantaba cuando lo hacía.

—Puedo ir ayudarte. —Dijo, escuchándola suspirar—Al fin de cuentas, el que hagas bien o mal tu trabajo depende el mío.

Harry rió ante eso.

—Hago mi trabajo de manera eficaz, casi perfecta, señorita. —Fingió molestia—Y es mentira que mis resultados laborales te afecten en algo, porque...

—Ron no está en casa, Harry Potter.

Él enmudeció.

—Y no creo que regrese nunca.

Antes de que pudiera atinar a responder algo, ella le colgó.

...

Se apareció en su sala, la cual estaba a oscuras y vacía. No la veía en ninguna parte, así que se decidió a ir a su lugar favorito de ahí: la biblioteca. Sin saber muy bien por qué, caminó a hurtadillas, como si temiera que alguien lo descubriera. Se deslizó con cuidado entre la puerta que dividía el pasillo del estudio con suma agilidad.

La vio de espaldas, con la mirada hacia la chimenea, sentada en su grande escritorio.

—Creí que tenías mucho trabajo—la escuchó decirle al tiempo que se volteaba a mirarlo, y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que ella tenía una bebida en su mano. ¿Whisky de Fuego? Normalmente, ella se contentaba con una copa de vino tinto. Nada extravagante.

—Y tú dijiste que irías a ayudarme—le reclamó sin sentirlo de veras. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos, por alguna razón temía dar algún paso en falso y que ella se alterara. Era como observar un animalito lastimado, frenético y asustado que ante cualquier movimiento te podía saltar encima para destrozarte. —Y también dijiste que me necesitabas. Aquí estoy.

Hermione lo miró, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de saltar a sus brazos y llorar hasta quedarse dormida. También quería lanzarse a él para desvestirlo y así él pudiera hacerla olvidar todo. Harry tenía ese poder sobrenatural de hacerle perder la cabeza, de hacerla olvidar su nombre, sus problemas y la persona que era. La hacía perder la razón con sus caricias, sus besos, sus ojos...

— ¿Por qué nunca nos besamos antes? —preguntó ella, parpadeando repetidas veces para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

Harry no sabía muy bien cómo responder a ello. Se acercó tanto hasta quedar a un palmo de ella, la tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra le quitó el vaso para dejarlo en el escritorio.

—Me hubieras golpeado.

La vio reírse suavemente mientras él con la mano libre le limpiaba aquella lágrima que caía libremente por su mejilla, dejó su mano ahí para acariciar su pómulo con el pulgar.

—Y luego te hubiera besado nuevamente.

Fue el turno de Harry para reír.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella observando a ningún lugar en particular. Él observándola solamente a ella de manera detenida, detallada, casi obsesiva. ¿Desde cuándo Hermione se había vuelto tan preciosa? Aun después de haber tenido dos hijos encantadores, ella seguía teniendo un cuerpo delgado y casi ni se le veían las arrugas que la mayoría de las mujeres a su edad ya tenían. Su esposa Ginny era guapísima también sí, pero mirar a Hermione te hacía preguntarte si ella era real. Es que sus ojos, por Merlín, sus ojos. Esos ojos que lucían sin vida en ese momento, esos ojos que se debatían entre mil asuntos y que estaban sin la alegría que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, la lujuria que le dedicaba muchas veces o furia cuando se enzarzaban en peleas.

—No tenemos que hablar de lo último que me dijiste antes de colgarme, aunque preferiría que lo hiciéramos—le susurró mientras besaba una de sus manos.

Ella al fin lo miró.

—Envidio tanto a Ginny.

El estómago de él se contrajo.

—Hermione, hemos hablado antes de esto y...

—No la dejarás, lo sé, jamás te pediría algo así, yo..., es decir, ¿qué pensaría Rose de mí? Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Harry la miró apenado. No era eso. Él ya se estaba planteando la idea de divorciarse de Ginny. No le veía sentido a su matrimonio. Jamás se veían, nunca tenían sexo, y casi siempre se estaban peleando. En lo único que coincidía era en el cuidado y educación que debían darle a sus hijos.

—Es muchísimo más complicado que eso, Hermione. Nuestros hijos tendrían que entender y aceptarlo con el tiempo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Nuestros hijos no estarán para siempre con nosotros. Y Rose más que nada debería entenderte por la relación que tiene con Scorpius Malfoy. Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste la primera y única en aceptar la relación desde el principio. Ella debe entender que en el amor no se manda, es... simplemente pasa.

Hermione lo miraba aturdida. Maravillada. ¿Entonces él la amaba? ¿Sus lágrimas y su rompimiento con Ron no habían sido en vano? No, por supuesto que no; independientemente de que Harry la quisiera o no como pareja, ella ya estaba más que decidida a dejarlo. Su matrimonio había sido fantástico al principio, todo marcha perfectamente. Al principio habían tenido uno que otro problema ya que Ron no quería tener hijos tan pronto, pero todo eso cambió cuando ella se embarazó de Rose de repente y Ron estaba más que encantado con la noticia y nuevamente su matrimonio marchó sobre ruedas. Pero luego, con los niños casi siempre fuera de casa, ella siempre en el Ministerio y él viajando por asuntos de Sortilegios Weasley todo comenzó a distorsionarse y la brecha entre ellos era cada vez mayor. Él tenía más tiempo libre que ella y siempre le reclamaba que no estaba en casa, que él también necesitaba atención, necesitaba verla y hacerle el amor. Y ella en lugar de sentirse conmovida con aquella declaración, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se dio cuenta que a ella no le pasaba igual, notó que no le importaba tanto como creía el si lo veía o no, si la deseaba o no. Y todo había empeorado cuando Harry tuvo aquella idea de que se besaran. Se sintió como una adolescente otra vez, sintió cosas con su mejor amigo que con Ron nunca imaginó. Pronto se encontró así misma buscándolo, inventando excusas y deseando estar a todas horas con él. Y no simplemente para tener sexo.

Harry la entendía. Él siempre la había sabido entender, escuchar y amar.

Se dio cuenta cuando Ron le pidió esa noche que se fueran de vacaciones a la playa, bromeando con que a ambos les hacía falta un poco de color. Hermione le había sonreído ante la idea por inercia, y como siempre su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por segundo como cada vez que le planteaban alguna cosa. Sus pros y contras.

¿Dejar el trabajo en manos de quién? ¿Dejar a Sally, su secretaria con todo el papeleo? ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué diría Harry? ¿No verlo durante casi dos semanas? ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a aquello? Lo veía casi todos los días, y casi todos esos mismos días recibía su porción de besos y arrumacos por pura cortesía. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir dos semanas sin él? Si ese día que era su descanso se le estaba haciendo eterno porque no lo había visto... no quería imaginarse dos semanas.

Y lo supo. Supo que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, su cuñado, cuando le dijo a Ron que no podía darse el lujo de faltar al trabajo más de dos días. Sabía que Harry podría cubrirla sin problema, pero el asunto era que ella prefería estar con él trabajando casi más de doce horas a estar en cualquier playa con Ron. Por supuesto, Ron se había puesto furioso y comenzó a gritarle miles de insultos, estaba fuera de sí y ella lo entendía, pero ni siquiera verlo así hizo que se arrepintiera de su decisión. No quería separarse de Harry.

Hermione tomó el rostro del azabache y unió sus labios a los de él. Sonrió cuando lo sintió responderle con tanto deseo, sintió sus manos en sus caderas y pegó su pelvis a su centro. Sabía que si no dejaba de besarlo, lo harían allí mismo. Y no había nada que la detuviera.

Harry comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa y ella hacía lo mismo de manera más torpe que él. Le besó el cuello y aspiró feliz ese aroma a vainilla que desprendía. La sintió temblar y gemir levemente cuando mordió uno de esos puntos sensibles que antes ya le había descubierto.

—Creo que no es necesario decir por qué no he detenido a Ron cuando hoy se fue y prácticamente me gritó que quería el divorcio—decía ella entre besos fugaces por parte de Harry.

—Sabes que no lo decía en serio, se arrepentirá—le dijo mientras le alzaba su falda hasta sus caderas y comenzaba a depositarle besos húmedos en sus piernas, sabía de memoria que Hermione estaba haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar.

—No lo creo—jadeó—Debiste ver cómo me gritaba y...

Harry se detuvo, y arrodillado la miró con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Intentó hacerte algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que él no sería capaz, Harry—lo tranquilizó y él continuó besándola. —Pero ya no quiero engañar a nadie, no quiero sentirme mal después de estar contigo. Quiero ser libre.

—Siempre has sido libre.

La escuchó reír.

—Tienes razón, lo que quiero es ser soltera aunque ya no esté en edad de estarlo y esas estupideces que dice la gente.

Harry se paró otra vez y sin avisarle hizo a un lado su ropa interior, la vio dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa y luego, luego ahí estaba esa mirada que tanto lo volvía loco y casi lo hacía gruñir de mero placer. Con más desesperación de la que imaginó, metió un dedo en su interior y la escuchó gemir, cerrar los ojos y clavar poco a poco sus uñas en su espalda desnuda. Ella aún tenía su sujetador, lo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo y casi arrancárselo con los dientes. La deseaba, toda, completita. La quería observar bien, quería sentirla y saborearla. Ella era suya. No de Ron. No de nadie más que de él. Le pertenecía, como él le pertenecía a ella. Siempre había sido así, lo demás era pura porquería. Llevó su boca a uno de sus pechos para al fin saborearlos con una lentitud demencial. La escuchó soltar unos gemidos y contraerse debajo de él. Por Merlín, la necesitaba ahora.

—Quiero que seas libre conmigo—le murmuró en el oído, enviándole sensaciones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. —Quiero que estés siempre conmigo. ¿A quién queremos engañar, Hermione? Nos pertenecemos—le dijo contra sus labios, teniéndole poca piedad con sus ahora dos dedos en su centro— ¿Acaso él te hace sentir así? ¿Te hace querer gritar como lo hago yo?

Hermione se contraía de placer, cerraba los ojos por momentos y luego lo miraba directamente a los ojos mientras apretaba los labios para no gritar fuertemente.

—No te contengas, amor, pero, por favor, dime que no fui el único que cayó en este tonto juego. Dime que me amas...—tomó su miembro y lo posó en su entrada. Ella estaba lista para él—Dime que me amas—le dijo otra vez, la rozó un par de veces, tentándola, haciéndola retorcerse —y no como un simple hermano.

Y se enterró en ella.

—Dímelo, Hermione. Dime que eres mía, que soy tuyo, que estás conmigo y que ya no importa nada.

Ella lo besó con fiereza mientras él aceleraba el ritmo, un ritmo que ya habían perfeccionado con la práctica. Ambos sabían cómo les gustaba y que tanto. Sabían que al principio les gustaba rápido, acelerado, luego la velocidad iba bajando de golpe para hacerlo tan lento que les dolía de placer y los últimos instantes... eran sus favoritos. Por eso, cuando ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la cima, juntos, sudados y sin aliento, Hermione casi le gritó:

—No voy a reprimir nunca más ninguno de mis deseos.

LunaHHr


End file.
